Committed
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: Joss learns just how serious John is about their relationship when she comes home to a little surprise.


With a sigh Joss closed the file and slipped it away for the night and stood. Slipping into her gray blazor that matched her slacks she glanced at her partner. "Okay Fusco. I'm headed home for the night. I'll see you tomorrow. Unless of course something comes up."

"You got plans or something?"

Carter scoffed. "Go home and relax."

"No dates tonight?"

Joss's face was a mixture of confusion and humor. "Please. I don't even have a date with my son. Not that I'm trying to sing you my blues."

Fusco bit back his irritation. He thought sure John would have asked Carter out by now. They had had a long talk in which Fusco finally got the courage to confront John about Carter. And by confront that meant nag, interrogate and bully. He also finally got John to admit that his feelings for Carter ran deeper than friendship. Then Fusco went further and was able to convince John to do something about his feelings, namely to ask her out. Fusco offered to give John one week to make a move before he interfered. Well the week was almost up and there was no sign of either of them going on a date with anyone let alone each other.

"Have a good night Carter."

"You too!"

…

Joss sighed happily as she entered her brownstone instantly kicking off her shoes. She made certain her door was securely closed before she took off her coat. Her place was well heated helping to chase away the chill that had started to tickle her bones after being outside. Stretching she moved further into her home flipping through the stack of bills that had been her mail delivery for the day.

"Bill, bill, junk, bill, another college trying to get Taylor interest in their school, and junk." Dropping the mail on her coffee table she went to her kitchen. She pulled off her blazer throwing it carelessly on a chair at the table. After heating some hot chocolate she sat down. Her gaze roamed the table then jerked to a stop. Joss blinked. Nope that didn't work it was still there. Placing her mug on the table she leaned forward, eyes never leaving the blue velvet box sitting next to a closed envelope with her name on the front.

Slowly she reached out and picked up the note, afraid to have contact with the box. Breaking the seal she pulled out the note.

 _When the end comes for me Joss, there's still no one else I'd rather be with besides you. But I don't want to wait until the end comes before we're together. I knows it's taken a while, but I don't want to have any regrets over you. I love you more than life._

 _Marry me Carter_

Carter had a hard time tearing her eyes from the words. Sitting the note down she grabbed the box opening it to find a glistening diamond connected to a titanium ring. Whatever breath Joss had in her fled as tears blurred her vision. She eyed the note again, rereading the words

 _I love you more than life. Marry me Carter._

He loved her? Nothing had happened between them other than friendship since the demise of HR. Sure John had been a more caring and devoted friend… okay that was an understatement. He had been more protective than ever, always checking on her and calling, but save for the kiss they had shared in the morgue, which they had yet to talk about, it was still business as usual. She had no idea he was going to ever try to take their relationship beyond the boundaries that had been established, and now out of the blue, this….

Groaning she abruptly stood, taking the box, which she had yet to open, with her. She grabbed her coat slipped on her shoes and slammed her front door closed.

…

John searched the perimeter once more, making sure no one had approached. He was shocked however when he spotted an angry Carter marching straight towards him. He could not mistake the rage in her eyes. Either she learned of someone he had recently kneecapped or she had received his gift.

Panting Carter stopped before him placing her hands on her hips. "We need to talk. Now."

"I'm a little busy Carter. There's a life at stake here."

She grabbed his shoulder keeping him form turning from her. "Uh-uh don't even try to drop that on me. I took care of that before I got here. Finch has already got Shaw covering you. We're talking without distractions."

John shifted his weight so he was standing. He wasn't getting out of this. "What's going on Carter?"

She glared at him. "As if you don't know. What is your problem? I got your little note and- are you crazy? You've been nothing but trouble since we've met. One minute you're running from me, the next you want my help. You're promising friendship one day and disappearing on me the next. We're always going back and forth- _I_ don't even know where we are! But I know wherever it is, it's crazy .We have so much at stake and then when we finally get things steady again you do something crazy like this!" She waved the closed box and note in front of his face, keeping both tightly clenched in her fingers.

"You know Carter there's nothing in the rules that say you have to say yes."

Joss clenched her teeth, his attempt at humor failed. She saw the pain in his blue eyes and the way they dimmed with her words.

"Don't you have something going on with Zoe? One kiss in a morgue in a moment of desperation and now you throw a ring at me."

"Is this your way of saying no?"

"John!" she knew he was hiding. Enduring her anger although the pain in his heart was increasing with every word she uttered. He really did love her and the words on his note were sincere. "You've done nothing, but complicate my life. You always say you do things to protect me, but in the end all I can do is worry about you and if I'll see you from one day to the next. Yet you rarely let me do that!" She groaned. "Could you even handle letting me in all the way? After the constant battle of bringing me close, then pushing me away, and bringing me close only to push me away again. It's this dysfunctional cycle that _you_ started yet if you're not around I feel like I can't go on. Even if I tried I can't live my life without you because I'm always thinking about you." She was crying now, and the tears in his eyes were definitely prevalent. "I hate you." She whispered, "I hate you." Holding the ring box in her hand she lifted her empty hand to her head, her tears falling. A moment later she looked up at those distraught blue eyes so filled with pain and guilt and tears that she knew he struggled to keep from falling. "I love you John."

The soft words immediately brought light to the windows of his soul. And despite every harsh word that had previously been said he smiled softly. He had surprised her and being the woman she was she dealt with her anger first in the midst of her frustration. He took a step to her slipping off his leather glove. Softly he caressed her jaw titling her head upward. "You wanna run that by me again Carter."

"I love you," she said thickly as he wiped the thick drops from her face. Stretching up she kissed him her free hand locking behind his head. John closed his eyes and sighed leaning into her. He had wanted this for so long. After his talk with Fusco he knew he owed it to Carter and to himself to at least try. But after reflecting on how he wanted to pursue Carter he realized there was little doubt he had about the depths of his feelings for her. She was his life, he needed her strength, her moral code, even her frustration with him. Most of all he needed her love. With Carter, he knew it was all, or nothing, which was exactly why he went out, bought her the ring, and left that note in her apartment.

He had no idea how she would react, but now having her here in his arms, warming him with her kiss, he was glad he had left the ring. Slowly he pulled away. "Is that your way of saying yes?" he asked being playful, but serious.

Joss could only nod. John smiled, dropping his hand to grab the velvet box. He opened it and for the first time Joss saw the ring inside. Small diamonds led to the center piece of the ring, a heart shaped blue diamond. The color casted a perfect sparkle in the midst of the winter sky. The blue glistened giving the impression of shattering ice crystals that had been locked within the ring for eternity. It was beautiful.

"Good choice in rings John."

"I thought you'd like it," he said slipping it onto her finger. For a moment they both paused to stare at it capturing the depth of the shift that had just happened, understanding the symbolism of the ring. They were going to be married.

 _You know that's how this ends right? Sooner or later I lock you up. Or find you bleeding out somewhere._

 _I will take my chances._

They both recalled the words they had spoken before they had spoken face to face. That was the end she had imagined for them, but now staring at her ring finger she was glad John had taken his chance.

Letting out a breath Joss wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close. Strange confused feelings swirled through her mixed with the love and joy that was building. This always happened when she made a vital decision that forever shifted her relationship with John. It happened when she helped him escape with Finch after he had been gun downed by Snow. It happened when she agreed to work with him. It happened when John had been arrested and she did everything in her power to get him out of the clutches of Donnelly. It happened when she fought to stay by his side when that bomb was strapped to his chest. It happened on the night she took a bullet to keep him alive. It was a mixture of being unsure and confused about what she had done for John, but ultimately knowing what she had done had been right.

This time was no different. This was right.

"You don't move slowly John."

He laughed pulling back to look at her. "You call stalling for three years moving fast?"

She shrugged, "Well when you make up your mind, you go all the way." She wrapped her arms around his neck, stealing another kiss.

"I love you Joss."

She smiled never thinking she'd hear John Reese say those words. "I know."

"Are you sure?"

She looked once more at the ring, feeling those emotions once more. This was right. "Yeah John I'm sure. Besides, you're _my_ man, and I want everybody to know that you are officially off limits."

Smiling he lowered his head and kissed his future wife once more.

 _I've been on a bit of a Careese kick for a while and this idea has been brewing for some time, I just finally finished it. Hope you enjoyed it._ _J_


End file.
